


Kurt and Blaine’s Twelve Kinky Days of Christmas

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas, Klaine, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: On the first day of ChristmasKurt Hummel gave to Blainea mash-up of pleasure and pain...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisssquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/gifts).



On the first day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
A mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the second day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Ten minutes of rimming  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Eleven electro-stimmings  
Ten minutes of rimming  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Kurt Hummel gave to Blaine  
Twelve reasons to love him  
Eleven electro-stimmings  
Ten minutes of rimming  
Nine cats o’ nine tails  
Eight prostate milkings  
Seven dildos vibrating  
Six teasing edgings  
Five tight cock rings  
Four fingers deep  
Three French kisses  
Two nipple clamps  
In a mash-up of pleasure and pain

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me kudos and comments. Just make sure they’re all pleasure and no pain. ;)


End file.
